


somewhere our fortunes will meet

by flowersforlukey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforlukey/pseuds/flowersforlukey
Summary: Thor tries not to think of it. Only that it’s hard not to when every place he sees is an image of bond and friendship and immense care.or, everyone is celebrating in Wakanda except for Thor.





	somewhere our fortunes will meet

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was feeling extra sad today and this happened
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s not really that difficult to see that everyone is happy.

Wakanda has lauded into cheers when the  _end of the world_ —or as Sergeant Barnes had said—didn’t actually end up happening at all.

Thor was the one who finished the bloodshed; drilling into the skull of the mad titan until he laid helplessly lifeless on the ground. It was the perfect image to console the fury that built up inside Thor ever since the ship filled with Asgardians had been attacked.

They’re awaiting Tony’s arrival, celebrating the success in Wakanda with continuous drinks and conversations to kill the time. Thor looks over to Steve who’s got an arm around Sergeant Barnes, then to Wanda, and right back at the axe in his hand.

“Thor,” he hears a voice. It’s Bruce. Thor looks up to meet his eye but he immediately shies away. “You should join us.”

He still smiles, though, reluctant to accept the offer. He shakes his head in refusal and watches Bruce return the sad smile before walking off.

Thor tries not to think of  _it_. Only that it’s hard not to when every place he sees is an image of bond and friendship and immense care.

Thor wants to be away from the people who hurt his eyes. So he does, and walks back into the building to find his room and probably some breathing space as well.

He tries to imagine how he would live now. No word has come about any of the surviving Asgardians, and he doubts any word would arrive soon. He thinks about his reign, their homeplace—destroyed, and the question if he could still be the king he was born to be.

Ironic, isn’t it? All those years preparing himself for the throne gone to waste.

He remembers the time he spent in the Sakaarian ship. The throne, the meetings, the conversation he had with Loki in a room. He remembers Loki, his would-be advisor, his guidance, his brother.

It all hits him right back into the core.  _Norns_ , Loki did die this time, didn’t he?

The tears come as unexpected as Loki slipping into the Sakaarian ship as Asgard exploded into shreds. Thor leans over the window, watching, waiting for a sound, but only the uneven pace of his breathing enters his ears.

And oh, it hurts. Physically hurts, and Thor brings a steady hand to his chest to remind himself that he’s still alive. But it also reminds him that Loki is no longer alive and has redeemed himself and did all of that after he gave Thor one last look of both fear and adoration.

 _Odinson_.

His breathing stops. Thor pulls his tunic over his head and composes himself. That’s when he hears it, sees the familiar flick of magic behind his back that captures his attention so effortlessly, like Thor would always,  _always_ fall for it easily.

He turns around, and Loki is there, with an expression that mirrors Thor's only with paler cheeks bruised with purple welts, and glossier eyes that screamed  _brother_.

Thor looks away, fights the tears welling up in his eyes. He has never imagined how painful this would be. How something so relieving and real could feel like a complete fantasy to him.

“Look at me?”

Norns, it can talk too. It has just settled on Thor that he still thinks that the figure is just an illusion. It has to be. He wishes that it is. A real talking  _solid_  illusion. He really has to begin praying to Loki and applaud him for the impressive enhancement he's done to his tricks.

Thor doesn’t see him, but he feels Loki walking towards him in front of the window. Suddenly there’s a hand. On his hand. And it’s warm and slippery with sweat and Thor’s heart leaps out of his chest and runs away hiding.

Loki squeezes his hand. He’s real.

Thor turns to him just in time to see the first tear fall from Loki’s eye, and he falls apart, crashing into his brother’s arms and holding onto his dear life like Loki would be gone and taken away again at any moment.

Loki holds him just as tight. He threads a hand through Thor’s hand and tugs gently, just to make his presence known, making it clear that he’s just as relieved and scared and desperate as Thor.

Thor’s sobs are loud it’s almost embarrassing. But he isn’t. He’s happy, he’s relieved; like Steve and Sergeant Barnes as they talk and king T'challa as he watches over his land with relief and pride.

Thor pulls away, sliding a hand around the nape of Loki’s neck. “I thought I lost you again.”

Loki’s face is no longer dry and his voice cracks like limited words could only be spoken.

And he speaks them anyway, because they’re for Thor, and Thor means the whole universe to him, because he’s his brother.

“You never did.”

Thor doesn’t sleep for the first time in years. When they walk back into the circle of his friends, there’s already a smile on face, and Loki’s warmth next to him brings him enough comfort. When they retire to their chambers, he doesn’t doze off into a peaceful slumber. Instead he lies awake, watching his brother release steady breaths, keeping his eyes open, afraid that if so much as closes one, Loki will slip away again.

He never does.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Let me know how you think about this. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (also I have a lengthy slow burn Thorki one-shot coming soon so stay tuned)


End file.
